


Happy New Years

by UsatiumEdgitZouskdye



Series: Virgin Phil [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, New Years, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye/pseuds/UsatiumEdgitZouskdye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about to be new year. And Phil and Clint are sitting on the roof of the tower watching the stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Years

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short quick thing for new years

It was night time. Just a few more minutes till midnight. Clint and Phil were sitting on the roof of the tower. Watching the stars. Phil was sitting between Clint's legs, the blonde's arms wrapped around his waist. "This year's been different, huh?"

"Very. We got together. I overcame some of my fears. We had a pretty serious fight for the first time."

"I got you to, I think fully trust me. We made some milestones together. I learned I have to be very patient with you, because I love you. And I don't want to scare you off or make you uncomfortable in any way."

"I'm more open with you. Walking around naked to mess with you. You teaching me. I trust you to teach me."

"This year. We'll be together from the beginning. And we'll make it through. We've learned a lot about each other."

"But there's still a lot more to learn because of, sex and stuff."

"I know. We'll take it as slow as you need to go. So I want to know. Phil Coulson. You ready to start the new year with me."

"Of course I am."

"Happy new years Phil."

"Happy new years Clint."

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments appreciated


End file.
